


Hunt Me a Gale

by ZimZalaSheik



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accepting A New Life, Anxiety, Blupees, Champions, Community - Freeform, Deciding a Destiny, Flying Away, Gen, Rito, Satori Mountain, Social Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimZalaSheik/pseuds/ZimZalaSheik
Summary: Revali's feeling isolated by the other Rito. He wants to make them proud, but he fears he's pushing them away. After all the village's food is stolen one night, Revali sets out to replenish the supplies. But while he's out, he starts to question his true nature.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Hunt Me a Gale

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set shortly after Revali agreed to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Medoh.

No one believed in the power of words as much as Revali, and that to that Rito the word "Champion" was as powerful as it could get. Ever since he was tasked with piloting the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, Revali would stop at nothing to prove that he was worthy of such a prestigious title. Some nights it would drive him to frustration; he simply needed to be the hero that all of Hyrule looked to.

Nevertheless, his true priority was Rito Village, his home. Never had he seen a town so fitting to its people: a wooden path wound up a tall spire of rock, with frequent breaks branching out into flight decks or open buildings, be they houses, shops or inns. For intelligent birds like his kind this led to not only a convenient way of living, but a comfortable one too. His pride would never permit him to express it openly, but in truth he loved his community and would willingly devote his life to making each inhabitant happy.

So why, he wondered, was he spending so much time alone in the training ground?

Since that day, the day when the Princess asked if he would join the elite team of Champions to fight the Great Calamity, Revali's life seemed to change in ways even he could not expect. He was ready for the others to rejoice, to smother him in praise. Instead some went on as normal, and others turned cold towards him.

Being the main hunter for the tribe, they could hardly remove him entirely from their lives. He took advantage of this to make efforts to spend time with his old friends, but more often than not they would simply say they had enough food or send him out to hunt some more. It hurt, but Revali had no choice but to play along.

One night something, likely a Bokoblin, broke into the village and took most of their reserves. Come morning, in a blind panic, a riot broke out. 

"I said we should've stored everything higher up!" screamed one man.

"And what were the guards doing all night? They should be punished for this!" demanded a woman.

Revali, despite also being furious, immediately saw the need for a leader to calm the people down. The only Rito suited to the job was himself, of course.

With a swift elegance he mustered his infamous gale and rose above the mob. "Everyone, quiet!" he called, which was met with a sea of shocked eyes and beaks looking up at him. "These petty squabbles will solve nothing! Whether the thief be a monster or an intelligent being, our food supply is gone, and it shall stay depleted until we act." The crowd seemed to soften, though some tension and muttering could be sensed by the impromptu chief. Feeling slightly more confident, he continued, "I will go and hunt today to gather short-term provisions. Would any brave friends care to join me in a team?"

Silence.

"Er..." This was the first time he had been rendered speechless in humiliation. "No one?" he cried with a crack in his voice. He was attempting a more authoritative tone, but his surprise couldn't be supressed. Did everyone hate him? Would they really starve- starve their families- just to avoid him?

"Uh. Very well," he spat before shooting away with all the strength of his wings. Nothing would be worse to Revali than showing his whole village his eyes welling up.

He headed East. To the North was the snowy mountains, where there was very little game. To the West was the sea, and the Rito didn't care much for fish. While the South was a viable choice, he made a split a split-second decision against it. Revali didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted a clear head for a little while.

He flapped in desperation for quite some time before finally tiring himself out too much to go on. He found himself perched on top of a tall rock that had been split in two, which itself sat on top of a large hill. Though he'd never been here, he was quickly filled with a warming elation and he felt strangely safe. What's more, the hill was beautiful. Life of all kinds surrounded him: cheerful birds, radiant flowers, luscious grass, fruitful trees. Everything felt so natural and soothing. The Rito man decided to stay here a while as he rested. Fortunately, there was a pond of clean water just a few meters away. Now, any Rito knows to only drink running water, but he saw some rather sweet looking bunnies lapping away down there, and if the locals think it's safe then who was he to disagree?

After spending some time recovering from his draining journey, Revali sat at the edge of the lake as his mind quickly filled with thoughts of his people abandoning him. Perhaps he had been too cocky since learning to control the wind and being recruited by the Royal Family. Perhaps his new status was too intimidating. Or perhaps they were simply jealous. None of it made sense to him. Shutting his eyes, he embraced the aching that haunted his body.

Twilight struck and the blinding white Moon was at it's peak. Revali's eyes fluttered open but his mind was in a complete daze. Paralysed from his nap, all he could see was teal and cyan light enveloping him. He took deep, fulfilling breaths and urged to wake up properly. As his eyesight started to focus, he saw the bunnies again. Except this time there were dozens of them, and they were blue strange faces- almost owl like but with several red eyes. Despite their grotesque appearance, Revali found them quite pretty. A wide grin dominated his beak and he embraced his bizarre surroundings. 

The giant bird looked up at the Moon, whose beaming light remained unaltered by the mysterious happenings. "Who am I?" he asked, without reluctance or fear. "Am I Rito? Am I a Champion? Will I ever be good enough to fulfil either?" The lights swirled around him and the rabbits, despite being shocked to see a predator, did not stir. This was a safe place. 

"No matter how hard I try, I can never find my place in this world. Some have destinies, well I want to make my own. It just alienates me more and more." he yelled, his frustration slightly seeping through. The moonlight burned his eyes, but no one else would listen, so he kept talking. "I train and fight and hunt to win, but I'm always the loser. What do I do?"

A harsh, blaring screech filled the air. Revali craned his neck over to see the howling beast. Its screams were endless as they penetrated the thick glowing lights that drowned the mountain. Revali gasped as he saw a stunning blue horse who shared the same owl face of the rabbits. Its elegant mane rolled down its neck and accentuated the powerful aura that this creature emitted. In that moment, Revali knew what he needed to be. He knew who he truly needed to protect. He reached out a wing to the god-like horse but his sight began to blacken. His head fell to the call of the horse and, seconds later, he passed out.

By mid-afternoon of the next day, he was back home. Nothing sounded more pleasing to him than to get back to normal.

"Where's the food?" asked a Rito man who stood behind Revali. Seeing that there wasn't any he sighed and added, "Whatever," before starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry," declared Revali, causing the other man to freeze in shock.

He quickly gained his composure and, without turning back, said, "Oh. Th-thank you. No, it's fine. We went fishing nearby yesterday and a Goron merchant gave us some spices so it wasn't too bad..." The two Rito stood in silence for a short while. A stale chill choked the room's atmosphere. The man looked down at the floor in shame and stated in a hushed voice, "You will always be one of our brothers. But we are not your priority anymore, nor are you ours. Your duty is to Greater Hyrule now." Not giving Revali the chance to fight back, he dashed off. 

So in that one exchange, all of Revali's insecurities were confirmed. Disappointment was all he felt, but he finally accepted that some things were out of his control.

Once the initial pain had gone away, Revali felt more pumped up than ever. Someone needed to give the word 'Champion' its honourable meaning, and to Hell if he was going to let any of those other wimps do it first. Calamity Ganon didn't know what was about to hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this one-shot. How do we all feel about Revali? Many seem to be set on hating him but I think he's just a bit moody sometimes which makes him look worse than he is.
> 
> Also, any comments and criticisms about the story are always welcome!


End file.
